Stay Alive
by sushidoneh
Summary: James is now working for M15. He is on a mission with his mission partner Harry. All goes smoothly until someone messes up. James is kept in a prison and annouced dead on the new Harry has been taken away. James just wants to escape. How?


_All I knew was I was meant to be dead, according to the news channels._

**What went wrong?**

No-one knows where I am; neither do I. Dumped in a room, no windows and no light. Rain drops leak through the ceiling and the room smells of sweat. There is only a sheet to sleep on and a dirty pillow. They already took away Harry, and I have no idea what happened to him. I don't even understand why I'm here. I don't understand their secret, but that's what I tell myself, though really I do.

We were trying to infiltrate this illegal drugs company. But it went wrong, going back to it, I realise how stupid and tactless I had been.

Harry and I had already found out where their meetings and exchanges were being held, and on the sixteenth of August we set off to our destination. At 19:00 we arrived. In front of us was a groggy and collapsing building. Harry had expected the doors to be locked and sure, he was right. We decided to go round the back to see if there was a door we could try and smash. Going round the building was no easy business. Pieces of wire would get tangled on your shoes, and Harry even cut himself. Finally when we reached the back gate we realised what we were standing on.

"Ewwww, gross! Look at all this shit we're standing on. Bones, cabbages this is on nasty rubbish tip"! Harry shouted in disgust.

"SSSShh keep your voice down. I don't want to be caught." At this Harry went quite. We moved ourselves nearer to the door. I was concentrating so hard not to be too loud, when suddenly 'Splat!' I had tripped over a tin can and had fallen flat on my face. It was covered in what appeared to be cowpat.

"Shit, what the hell is my face dipped in!"

"SSSShh, keep your voice down. I don't want to be caught." Said Harry as he copied my line. A smug smile spread across his face.

"Well help me up then, cleverclogs".

"Only if you say, Harry is the best M15 agent ever, and James e.g. you/me is an idiot." Laughed Harry.

Very reluctantly I repeated after him. After Harry had helped me stand upright again, both of us heard the soft 'hum' of a car. I quietened down and so did Harry. As the black car pulled up in front of the building, I immediately recognised the face. His name was Ronald Dickby, better known as Rod. He was the man we had been tracking for the past few weeks. Harry and I exchanged looks. His smug smile had disappeared. Our moment was coming. If we trapped or caught the leader of the drugs, company than we would be receiving the big guns. Behind Dickby was another man. He looked vaguely familiar, I recognized the eyes, but it didn't click. At the time I thought it was the man he would be dealing with. If only I had known…

John was a respected mission agent. He controlled what happens and what does not happen on missions. Today he was re-thinking the plan that James and Harry had given him, to bust the drugs company. He re-read it for the fifth time, he could feel something was wrong, but what? Suddenly it came to him. The date. Sixteenth of August, that was the date he was meant to be meeting Rod, for a fake deal. He had already placed the bugs in the meeting room. If the boys busted Rod then, he would be discovered and so would the boys. They would be completely outnumbered and would be taken down. John needed to stop the boys right now. But how? They were situated 2hrs away from M15 campus and he would never get there in time. John brainstormed for a few minutes. He knew he had to make contact with them. So he got out of his chair and left his office. However, before he clambered into the car, he took out his phone and rang James. Answer-phone, he tried Harry, still answer-phone. John had now only one choice left. The worst type of communication in a tight situation. Text.

Do not go to the building today. Dates clash and turns out I'm going. We'll all be busted. Please don't go. It's what's best for the mission. I've planted bugs so we can get more info, don't try and act the hero, it will do you no good. Listen.

John

Two hours away, James' phone beeped…

**Consequences of Slipping up**

As we followed Rod and his dealer, my phone beeped…

"Damn, phone!"

"Switch if off you idiot"! Cried Harry.

With one swift movement I took out my phone and switched it off. Not bothering to check who was calling on a phone; at this time of night, and a number I had told nearly no-one (because it was a mission phone). We continued creepy along the path. Along the way we had picked up different materials we thought we might need to hack anything or pick anything. Along with the weapons we took with us here, we thought we weren't going to be troubled.

Rod and his dealer walked down a side path that we hadn't discovered. As we followed Rod suddenly disappeared.

"Damn! Where the hell did he go?" Cried Harry, his voice dripping with irritation.

I didn't answer. Pressing my hands against the wall, trying to figure out where they had gone.

"There must have been a secret passage way. You never know when you' re in dodgy place like this." I said.

All of a sudden, there was a click. A brick had moved backwards, slowly all the others followed, and before our eyes staring us in the face, was a crack.

"Come on, push it open," announced Harry his face shining with delight.

I pushed the door, or more specifically, I shoved it with all my weight. It wouldn't open; it just stood right where it had been.

"It wouldn't budge. Come, help me get it open." I panted.

We heaved and pushed with all our might but the door just would not budge.

"There must be another stage, in opening this door. A code a question, a key? There must be something."

"Oh man, we are dead. We can't get in to this ******* door. I can't see a handle a key. We'll never know what is happening and we'll never get the big guns. And I was thinking that because we could overthrow them easily we might have got hold of some coke for us to keep hold as a man moiré."Howled Harry, I swear I could see tears in his eyes.


End file.
